


The Disease Called Love

by Cocoaba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Coping with an illness, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sad Ending, Songfic, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoaba/pseuds/Cocoaba
Summary: Gladio is sick, so is Ignis, but the Red Thread Of Fate connects them.(A.K.A My first attempt at a songfic.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 病名は愛だった (The Disease called love)  
> Singer/Cover: Mafumafu 
> 
>  
> 
> Hello my fellow Gladnis friends. This is my first songfic. I hope I did it correctly. If not let me know! I'm still trying to get my bearings on writing and stuff.
> 
> Now, by no means am I studying to become a doctor, so please bare with me! My medical terminology may be super off and wack!

It had been months since his admission to Insomnia Children's Recovery Center. He'd looked healthy, just as they all once did, but over time his disintegration became more apparent. Gladiolus told himself that getting close would only circle around to hurt him later, but he couldn't find a reason to give a damn. Little did he know, that the red thread of fate had taken hold.

His name was Ignis Scientia, six foot two and all lean muscle. Viridescent orbs, hidden behind frames, always calculating several different ways a solution could be solved. Ignis normally wore a stoic face, much like Gladio's father tended to do as of late. Yet his eyes always explained everything. 

 

Gladiolus was aware that falling out of remission this time meant nothing more could be done. Time would tell- miracles can still happen- you got to hold on, for us! We can't lose you! He'd heard it all. When Gladio first learned about his terminal disease, all he could was vociferate. How could it have happened? He'd taken care of himself, he'd eaten right, worked out, never pushing past the limit. The worse he'd ever done was get a large tattoo of a majestic eagle across his arms, back, and chest before he was legally allowed. Yet he was still destined to parish? Happiness, was all but gone now, the emotions had sealed up, eroded over time with promises of optimism and recovery. Gladio was simply hanging adrift, tired of the waiting, the fighting, and hoping. He was ready to loosen that grip on the cliff, darkness lurking below, ready to swallow him under and erase his existence from history.

 

But all that changed when he befriended Ignis. 

 

Over the months, the two became close rather quickly, for love of literature and lucian history occupied their time. Daily they would take turns reading thick textbooks to one another. Sharing opinions and agreements. Ignis would even grace him, time from time with a rare smile, or chuckle hidden behind a fail hand. When Gladiolus talked with Ignis, he learned so many things. Having found himself to be quite pessimistic occasionally, Ignis was the opposite. The young man practically flowed with ambition and determination. Refusing to let his illness take without a fight. It was endearing how the man thought, also shaping the way he too saw things. And for once, Gladio thought life's disconsolate wasn't so stifling.

It was no surprise that eventually love pulled through and the two professed feelings. Started with gentle lingering touches, hands overlapping each other with the passing of a book, or a simply pat on the shoulder before bidding each other a goodnight. All of it would lead up to that glorious first kiss. When it happened, Gladio had been reciting a verse from 'Somnus'. With his accented voice he called for Gladio, taking advantage of the opening to connect. The taste of Ignis' lips were that of coffee with hints of vanilla. The younger man had always had two cups fulls to drink in the mornings. Now that they were together like this, Gladio would find himself slipping Ignis another cup before bed so he kissed him with flavor. Every night, after returning to his room, Gladio would simply hop into bed and slumber. But after the kiss, that declaration of love; For the first time in forever. He found himself on his knees, praying, begging the Astrals to prolong both their lives.

Blinded with love, neither caught wind of Ignis' declining health. Even being supported by the IV of 'love', Ignis fainted. Thankfully Gladiolus had been there to catch him, but it didn't stop the blood from spattering to the floor. Just like that, the 'Gods' turned their back on them, or so he thought. Ignis' sickness had spiked, forcing the doctors to remove one of his eyes. Comfirming that eventually his sight in the other would become obsolete. He had every right to be pissed, to cry, scream and shout till his vocal cords ruptured, but he didn't. No, Ignis Scientia simply asked for Gladio's presence. 

When he arrived, his beloved was sitting up on the bed, frowning. Knowing that his sight would soon be taken. Coming to his bedside Gladio took his hand and caressed gentle. Both knew that words of sympathy were foolish, so neither used them. Ignis looked up to Gladio, the singular green eye studied him. Leaving a sweet kiss, Ignis asked if they could copulate. His reasoning being that, before he could no longer see, he wanted to see 'all' of the other. Wanted the images to be branded into his body, before it was too late.

Pulling him into the bathroom, Gladio hoisted Ignis up and penetrated him. Raw heat erupting into ecstasy. If only there was time, they could have taken things slow, each taking the time to memorize and exploit their weak points. Sadly this passion was purely carnal, one last 'fuck you' to the Gods above. As he thrusted up into Ignis, he found himself listen to the whispered moans of Ignis. "My heart is pierced with a hole....I want to heal my heart, but I need your gauze.... Your warmth is all I have left..." Gladio could feel Ignis' tears running down his back, leaving marks of burning flesh in its wake. He then immediately wondered if those tears would ever end up drying.

Next thing he knew Ignis' other eyes was gone. A murky cloud stole the show from glistening green and his lover could see no more. Gladiolus knew that watching Ignis slowly deteriorate wasn't good for his own health, but at this point he could no longer care. The younger man didn't even have the strength to walk anymore, becoming completely bedridden. Everyday Gladio would come read to him, kiss him, love him, was doing everything he could to ease Ignis' slow journey into the abyss.

It came without warning. Gladio had just woken up and arrive to his bedside. Ignis had been asleep until he took his hand, squeezing it tightly. He asked for Gladio to come closer whispering words into his ear. He was confused by what Ignis meant till the nearby heart monitor started erratically beating and Ignis body started seizing like a fish out of water. Tears fell from his face as he screamed for help, it wasn't supposed to happen like this! Why wasn't it peaceful? Several people tried to usher him out of the room, but his strength of sorrow was stronger. Gladiolus watched as Ignis' frail body was jolted up with each spike to start his heart, but after five minutes... Ignis was gone. Gladiolus replayed the man's last words on loop as his heart shattered, finally he could let go from the cliff, as darkness was always waiting. Closing his eyes, he collapsed to the floor letting death take him. Gladiolus' final words were Ignis'...

 

"I Mistook the time in this slow-approaching death, the culmination... I Became bewitched by a sordid dream. This inappropriate addiction always disgusted me. But just this one time I relished it. Gladiolus...The name of my disease was...'love.'"


	2. Offical English Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the lyrics if anyone is curious

Official English

 

The patients with only a few months to  
are supported by the IV of love;  
The victim's sweet hopes are funerals  
and the doctor's hesitant in showing their repentance

The patients do not know how to live yet  
and lie in their beds because of an unknown illness;  
"A fever was the cause of the death"--  
an indecisive arsonist who should have noticed it in early stages

My heart is pierced with a hole,  
but even though that should be the only difference  
Why do the blurred tear marks on your back  
look like as if they aren't going to dry?

This disease is called "love"  
This disease is called "love"  
This disease is called "love"  
This disease is called "love"

The patients in possession of love  
begging to have their small lives prolonged  
Are companions who want to endure  
the rough treatment of the perpetrators for those who remember.

The patients are strangled together  
with a red string of fate in a flat knot  
Making it hard to breathe, so it can't be undone,  
forcing them to depend on the anesthesia

I just want to conceal the gap in my heart,  
but even though that should be the only difference  
I just can't replace it with any old gauze.  
I'm dependent on your warmth

This disease is called "love"  
This disease is called "love"  
This disease is called "love"  
This disease is called "love"

Deceived by a beautiful lie,  
it becomes a flower not suitable to meet with.  
I even mistook this slow-approaching death  
for a finale.

Bewitched by a sordid dream,  
this sick habit torments me.  
Feeling faint and breathless from my love,  
I'm binded by the moment of death.

"The name of the disease was love."  
"The name of the disease was love."  
"The name of the disease was love."  
"The name of the disease was love."

"The name of the disease was love."  
"The name of the disease was love."  
"The name of the disease was love."  
"The name of the disease was love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English Translation by 2bricacityTranslations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for supporting me, every comment, kudos, and hit means a lot! ^w^


End file.
